


Loaded

by yet_intrepid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Light Angst, Moving In Together, Sam Has Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For most people, dishwashers are easier to load than guns. Sam Winchester isn't most people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loaded

What a pathetic excuse for  _normal_ , Sam thought, as he took five plates back out of the dishwasher and started setting them against a different set of hooks where they looked like they might fit better. You learned to load a gun at eight and now you’re twenty-one and can’t even load a damn dishwasher.

He had already spent at least fifteen minutes wrestling with the thing. By this point, he was ready to give up on it and start doing the dishes by hand (which he  _did_  know how to do; he wasn’t totally incompetent), but Jess was due back home any minute and she’d ask why he wasn’t using the thing. And then—oh God—he’d have to explain.

Which he was not going to do. “We didn’t have a dishwasher when I was growing up” sounded innocuous enough on its own, but he’d already let drop that his dad had kicked him out for going to college, that his high school experience hadn’t been exactly cohesive, and that he was totally uncomfortable buying clothes new. He wasn’t about to ruin their first week of living together by tipping her off to his homelife over a simple goddamn dishwasher.

The silverware went in the little basket. That much at least he could figure out. Sam picked up handfuls and dropped them in to stand on end. If he looked busy when she came back, maybe she’d just think he’d been a little lazy getting started.

Better lazy than what he really was.


End file.
